


Soothing Hands

by Specks_of_Love



Series: Toramayu [1]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Brushing Hair, Copious Amounts of Fluff, F/M, Floppy Ears, Fluff, Gentle, Hair, Injured Tora, Sleepy Tora, Teasing, Toramayu, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough battle that hinders Tora's speedy healing, Mayuko is more than willing to soothe the yokai. </p>
<p>Warning <br/>Teeth Rotting Amounts of Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Hands

“Why am I doing this?” Tora grumbled. 

“Because you like it.” Mayuko chuckled and ran the brush through his hair once more, chuckling inwardly as she felt him fight the urge to purr. 

“I do not…” He grumbled, but it was clearly half-hearted. 

For as fast as Tora could heal, the poison on the Stypiren Glaive was definitely slowing down the process. The fish yokai Ushio and Tora had fought earlier had made a mess of Tora, much to Mayuko’s horror. Though the girl still had to be careful with her words so not to accidentally wound Tora’s currently shriveled pride. 

Mayuko ran her fingers through Tora’s hair, slightly running her thumb against the back of his neck. Tora did purr then. 

Right then, a patch of hair near the top of Tora’s head, ruffled suddenly. Her curiosity peaked, Mayuko parted the hair above the spot and her eyes widened. 

Ears...long, floppy, bunny-like ears were hidden beneath his mess of hair. Mayuko couldn't hold back the wide grin as it spread on her face. Unable to resist, she gently grasped one in her fingers. 

Nope, way better than bunny ears. 

Tora yelped as he felt a hand encase his ears. He wouldn't admit it, but her gentle hands felt _very_ good on them.

“Hey! Hey! Be careful with those!” He griped, flashing her a toothy frown. 

“Sorry, Tora. I've never seen your ears before…” Mayuko murmured, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb along the furry side.

Somehow, she missed the way Tora seemed to melt a little in her grasp. 

“I keep them under my hair, they stay out of the way like that.” Tora mumbled, twitching as she brushed her fingertips along his scalp where his ears connected. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Mayuko murmured, placing his wars and hair back in their proper places. She brushed Tora’s mane once more, smiling softly as his head relaxed in her lap. 

Mayuko affectionately stroked the great yokai’s cheek, mindful of his black streaks. He had once mentioned offhand that they were sensitive. Her hands then moved down to Tora’s neck and shoulders, gently working the muscles with her fingers. 

Tora rumbled, pleased by the feelings. It seemed her soothing ministrations had managed to lull him into a light sleep. Mayuko giggled, “Just like I thought, he was tired.”

“Hmph, don't let it go to your head. I'll eat you before Ushio if I have to.” He slurred, burring his head further into her lap.

“He would probably get offended if you did that.” Mayuko giggled. 

“Like I care about shrimpy’s feelings.” He huffed. 

“Mm, I think you do...just a little…” 

“You're seeing things.”

The blonde merely smiled, “Maybe…” She whispered, brushing a lock of hair from Tora’s face.


End file.
